Back to December
by Taymontu
Summary: Runo broke up with Dan but now is standing in front of him wanting him back; will she get the boy of her dreams or will she just end up heartbroken. DANXRUNO Songfic


**I've been listening to this song a lot so I thought it would be a perfect DanXRuno because it seems like a good one so enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or THE CHARACTERS**

I walked into the ballroom where our winter reunion was being held; All the brawlers were twenty-five except for Marucho who was twenty-three. I looked across the room to met eyes with my lost love: Daniel Kuso; I broke up with him five years ago when he asked me to marry him and now he's in the hands of another woman: Alyssa Giamoncco, she had coal black hair then went to her waist, dark blue eyes, tan skin, and glasses while she wore a plain black gown. I wore a white gown that had lots of shimmering sparkles that looked like stars.

"Hello Dan " I greeted

**_I'm so glad you made time to see me_ _How's life?  
><em>_Tell me, how's your family?_ _I haven't seen them in a while_**

" Hey Runo, glad to see you " He replied

"So how's life, what's up with your family; I truly miss them " I asked

"Their fine Runo and I'm doing fine " He answered putting one arm around Alyssa

_**You've been good, busier than ever**_  
><strong><em>We small talk, work and the weather<em>**  
><strong><em>Your guard is up, and I know why<em>**

" I've been busy with the bakugan interspace, " He added

We talked about how weird the weather was and how I stayed as a waitress at my Cafe and made it more popular then ever. He laughed that I still had the same job back we when we were twelve and battling but I couldn't get him to go further to talk about that night.

**_Because the last time you saw me_ _Is still burned in the back of your mind_**  
><strong><em>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die<em>**

I remember that night where I stood him up it was so cold.

Flashback

I was twenty and in love with Dan, this was the night Dan told me to meet him in the park but before that he proposed, I said I needed to think about it, which I did and I couldn't tell him face to face that I didn't want to. I texted him No then I went to the park where I saw a bundle of roses on our bench.

" I'm sorry Dan, " I sobbed

_I got his text, which it said: **You'll forever be burned in the back of my mind. **I felt so sorry and horrible_

End of Flashback

I wanted to cry but it was no use he was in love with Alyssa and I couldn't help it ever.

**_So this is me swallowing my pride_**  
><strong><em>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<br>__And I go back to December all the time_**

I have to say sorry so now I have to swallow my pride and beg for forgiveness and I'll never forget that night in December but I just hope he dumps Alyssa sorry ass and come back to me.

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
><em> _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_ **  
><strong><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em> **  
><strong><em>I go back to December all the time<em>**

I wanted some freedom, whenever I was trying to get some peace and quiet he would just come in and yell at me and now I miss him so, I wished I realized that before I said no and if I could I would turn around and make things right so we could be together.

**_These days, I haven't been sleeping_**  
><strong><em>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<em>**  
><strong><em>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call<em>**

I got several comments from Julie, Alice, and others that my eyes look tired that's because I haven't been sleeping at the thought I would come face to face with Dan Kuso the man I love in the hands of a slutty bitch like Alyssa. I could see the whole thing play in my head like somebody video taped it, I felt so bad that I didn't call him on his birthday but I couldn't risk him being mad at me.

**_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_ _I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
><em> _And realized I loved you in the fall_**

I remember that summer day where he was driving me to the movies and we were joking about the old days but I could feel that day was only going to be a memory but still I stayed with him and told I loved him and I meant it until December.

**_And then the cold came, the dark days_**  
><strong><em>When fear crept into my mind<br>_ _You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_**

That December was hard, I couldn't pay my taxes, my grandfather died, and my Cafe nearly shut down so I guessed that Dan would have dumped me since I didn't see him that much, that fear haunted me then you proposed and I just said no and goodbye.

**_So this is me swallowing my pride  
><em> _Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
><em> _And I go back to December all the time_**

I have to say sorry so now I have to swallow my pride and beg for forgiveness and I'll never forget that night in December but I just hope he dumps Alyssa sorry ass and come back to me.

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_**  
><strong><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>_ _I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_**  
><strong><em>I go back to December all the time<em>**

I wanted some freedom, whenever I was trying to get some peace and quiet he would just come in and yell at me and now I miss him so, I wished I realized that before I said no and if I could I would turn around and make things right so we could be together.

**_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_**  
><strong><em>So good to me, so right<em>**  
><strong><em>And how you held me in your arms that September night<br>_ _The first time you ever saw me cry_**

I missed his tan skin, his sweet goofy smile that made me laugh, he always loved me and always helped me while battling, I remember that September night where I cried over that dumb ass Alyssa and her cruel words and he comforted me but I still felt empty and confused; it wasn't until I lost him that I finally understood.

**_Maybe this is wishful thinking_**  
><strong><em>Probably mindless dreaming<em>**  
><strong><em>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<em>**

Maybe this will be my last chance to get him back; I walked up to the brown haired boy and sighed then taped his shoulder. Maybe this is just a dream that can't come true, If you loved me again I would love you so right.

**_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
><em> _So if the chain is on your door, I understand_**

"Dan, Five years ago I said no to you and I want to change that, " I announced

His eyes widen then he bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Runo, I can't love you again, I'm with Alyssa, " He told me

"I love you, " I whispered

**_This is me swallowing my pride_**  
><strong><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>_ _And I go back to December_**

"I love you too," He whispered back

" Please marry me, " I begged

"Of course " He agreed

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**_  
><strong><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>_ _I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_**  
><strong><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>**  
><strong><em>I go back to December all the time, all the time<em>**

Freedom wasn't fun, I couldn't live without him and now I'm marrying him. Goodbye Alyssa you worthless to my Dan so suck it up and go away; I laughed at my thought then finally decided this is my life now and nothing is getting in my way not even December.

**Two Years Later**

It's December and I'm holding my one year old son Daniel Kuso II, I smiled at my husband and thought about December; it was Daniel or Danny birthday and I loved December now. It was the day I broke up with my boyfriend, the day where my biggest enemy got dumped, and now my sons birthday. I love December but I wouldn't want to go Back to December.

**I know it sucked but it was a little ten-minute thing and I liked it so thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed, and bye.**


End file.
